


Didn't know you had it in you

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, everyone else is there too i guess, self-indulgence at its finest, sequel to two steps forward, sort of? that's the only way i can think of to word it, there's a tiny bit of spanking but not enough to tag it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You give Keith a helping hand, and Lance gets jealous.





	Didn't know you had it in you

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel to [Two Steps Forward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10292105), but you don't have to have read that to understand this

   Space was…well, not what you expected. To be fair, though, you had expected liquid and rock samples from Saturn or Uranus or Neptune. Not an inter-universal space war consisting of six humans and two ten-thousand year old aliens versus a ten-thousand year old empire. Not ten-thousand year old sentient robot felines. Not hundreds of different alien species, not science and technology and culture so much more advanced than Earth’s.

   In fact, the only thing you _had_ expected from being in space was being with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge.

   You wish you had had more time to prepare for your trip to space. You wish you could have said goodbye to your friends and family. You even wish you could go back sometimes. But…but the universe needs you. Even if all you’re doing is shadowing Coran and learning how the ship works and how to fix it, and bandaging injuries too small for a healing pod. Even if it’s just to keep Lance company. It’s something.

   Your train of thought is interrupted by Coran softly calling your name. You look at the man, recognizing the look he’s giving you as concern.

   “Would you like to take a break?” he asks. “We can go over the training room’s diagnostics another time.” It’s a little hard to hear him over the grunts and clanging of weapons from Keith’s training below.

   You want to insist you can handle it, you can pay attention, but you know your own limits. You’re hungry and tired. You’ve been pushing yourself all day trying to learn the ship’s inner workings. A break is very much needed. You thank Coran and leave, collecting your things and heading for the exit. You almost bump into Keith as you both leave the training room.

   “Sorry,” you mutter. He nods awkwardly and leaves past you through the door. As he walks ahead of you, you see him limping slightly, favoring his left leg. You recognize that gait; Keith sprained his ankle. Before he can get too far, you grasp his sleeve. He turns to look at you, bemused. You can see a cut on his cheek too. He must have had a tough time against the training droid, and probably pushed himself too hard.

   “Let me help you. You’re hurt.” You’re relieved when he nods.

   Keith still intimidates you. You never knew Keith before this space adventure, you only overheard the story of an ace pilot getting expelled for bad behavior. You don’t know the details, nor had you asked anyone for them. What’s past is the past, and whatever preconceived notions you had of the boy have been forgotten now that you’ve actually met him. He’s still…kind of scary, though. His eyes are sharp and always aware, and he seems prepared for a fight at any moment. You try to avoid interacting with him if you can. For more than that one reason.

   You found out Lance can be the jealous type shortly after this journey started—at least, when it came to Keith. He caught you talking to the Red Paladin after the saving of the Balmera, and loudly interrupted before coming up with a stupid excuse to take you away from him. When you had turned a few corners, you tried to ask what was wrong, but you were interrupted by Lance pressing you tightly against a wall and kissing you fiercely. The two of you got quite heated, and you wonder how far you would have gotten if Shiro hadn’t shown up and dampened the mood.

   As you walk towards the medbay with Keith, you think about that time, and how excited you got from Lance’s show of force. You feel your face getting hot thinking about it. You wonder what it’d take to get him to do it again…

   But then you reach the medbay and set aside that train of thought. You direct Keith to a cot, and try to ignore his staring as you pull out the necessary items.

   When you sit in front of him to pull off his boot and lift his pant leg up, he says, “Thanks.”

   You give a small smile and reply, “My pleasure.” Before you can stop yourself, you add, quieter, “I’m not much help otherwise, so it’s the least I could do.”

   He hums for lack of a better reply, and looks away from you while you work on icing and wrapping his sprained ankle tightly. Once that’s done, you kneel up and begin cleaning the cut on his face. It’s not too big or deep, but you still make sure it’s clean before you press a bandage onto it and tape it down.

   “There you go, all better,” you say, smiling. “Make sure you don’t move around too much on that ankle, okay? Push it too much, and it’ll sprain again and get worse.”

   Keith grimaces a little but nods. When you turn to leave, he puts a hand on your shoulder. You turn, and he’s staring at the floor when you see him.

   “Keith?”

   “You…” he purses his lips in thought, “You mean more to the team than you think. I think you…make them remember what we’re fighting for.” When he’s finished, he’s looking you directly in the eye.

   You flush, heart fluttering. It’s the nicest thing you’ve ever heard from Keith. You never really assumed you would ever be friends with him, but maybe you have a more of a chance than you thought.

   After saying that, he walks around you to leave, and you stand there for a few more moments in pleasant surprise before leaving yourself.

 

   “Oh, _____,” you look up and see Hunk as you walk into the kitchen, a full plate of uneaten food goo beside him as he tinkers with a small but complex cube, “how’s it going?”

   “I’m all right,” you say, “Just a little hungry.”

   Hunk nods understandingly. He pushes his untouched food goo in your direction and you take it, sitting across from him.

   You two sit in companionable silence for a little while as you eat, and you eventually open your mouth to make some small talk. But before you can say anything, Hunk speaks.

   “Have you talked to Lance yet?”

   You raise an eyebrow, “Do I have something I need to talk to him about?”

   “He was looking for you earlier.”

   “Was he?”

   Almost on cue, Lance walks in, scanning the room. He perks up when he spots you and he quickly strides over, sliding into the chair beside yours with a dirty grin.

   “Hey, babe, I’ve got a problem only you can fix.” You blush; you know exactly what he’s asking for. “Come to my room.”

   Hunk makes a squicked out noise. “Can you maybe _not_ do that in front of me?”

   Lance snickers and stands, pulling you up to your feet as well. You follow him, giggling as you fit your fingers together.

   On the way to Lance’s room, you see Keith again. You and Lance are almost past him when Keith says your name. You turn to look at him, ignoring Lance’s small impatient tugs on your hand.

   “Thanks again for…you know,” he says with a vague gesture, cheeks pink. His expression makes you embarrassed too, for some reason, and you nod.

   “You’re welcome. And, um… Thank you, for what you said. I really appreciate it.”

   “Sure,” he mumbles and walks a little quicker down the hallway.

   You don’t notice that Lance is squeezing your hand tighter until it starts to hurt a little. He’s pouting when you look at him, but he doesn’t say anything, and just leads you towards his room.

   When you arrive, you’re ready to tease him about his stupid line inviting you to his room but he kisses you before you can say anything. Instead of his normal gentle caresses along your sides, he goes straight for your ass, gripping hard and pulling you tight against him. You let out a surprised gasp and he invades your mouth. Your hands scramble to hold onto him, trying to keep yourself grounded because you’re starting to feel a little lightheaded from the sudden assault on your body.

   You soon realize you’re being pushed against the wall when you feel its coolness against your back. Lance leans down to kiss and suck on your neck, and you can feel him focusing on one large spot high up. He’s leaving a mark on you. You shudder and become putty in his hands, your grip weakening. You wonder what’s gotten into him for just a second before you realize that this is Lance jealous. From that exchange with Keith in the hallway. Now that you think about it, out of context, it could have sounded…a little suspicious. And now Lance is staking his claim on you. Multiple claims, actually, because you can feel him leaving another hickey on the other side of your neck, one that’ll _also_ be in plain sight tomorrow. You can’t help but let out a small moan.

   When it seems like he’s done, he rips off your shirt and spins you around, pressing you into the wall again. He begins leaving another mark at the base of your neck, though this one is less noticeable. As he bites and sucks, he moves his hands from your hips up to your breasts and squeezes. He then slips them into your bra from below and gently rubs and pinches at your nipples. You shiver from both the cold of the wall and the stimulation.

   Lance mutters your name in your ear, then asks, “What were you doing with Keith?”

   It takes a few moments for you to reply because you groan at the feeling of his dick hardening against your ass, and it’s very difficult to not just grind on it. But you eventually process his question and reply, “He got hurt, I was helping him.”

   “And what did he say to you?”

   “That I-I’m important to the team.” You finally cave and grind your hips back against Lance’s dick. He groans and his hands dart down to hold your hips still. You whine a little.

   “ _I_ could have told you that if you’d just asked.”

   “You’re my boyfriend, you _have_ to say that.” You can practically see his eyes flashing from you calling him your boyfriend; they always do.

   “It’s not like I would be lying,” he mutters, “I don’t get why you believe Keith more than _me_.” He finally starts grinding slow and hard against you, and you find it difficult to talk.

   “Lance…” You moan, trying to move with him. He holds you still, though, and that’s somehow even more hot. You try to find some purchase on the wall but your fingers just slide along the metal. “Please…”

   He growls a little and you gasp. “Say you like me more than Keith.”

   You repeat him, barely able to form words from how overheated you’re getting.

   “Say you love me.”

   “I love you s-so much, Lance.” Satisfied, he lets go of your hips to start unbuttoning your pants. They fall to the floor, shortly followed by your bra, and you’re suddenly hit with a wave of embarrassment. You’re shoved against a wall nearly naked while your fully clothed boyfriend grinds against your ass. _Fuck._

Eventually, Lance is no longer content with only this, and he moves a hand into your panties. You didn’t realize how wet you were until he moves a finger along the lips of your vagina.

   “Man, you’re this wet _already_. Like it when I push you against a wall?” he asks playfully. His voice is smooth and deeper than usual. You hesitate, and nod.

   “Like it when I tell you what to do?” You swallow, trying to focus on the coolness of the wall so you can keep yourself from internally combusting, then nod again. He chuckles in your ear. “Didn’t know you were that kind of person. But I guess I should’ve expected it; you’re always so desperate to please.”

   Everything he says has you whimpering his name, and he seems to feed on it. Everything is just so _hot_ , and you want him _inside_ you, but you can’t bring yourself to say it. Luckily, Lance says it for you.

   “Want me to fuck you?” he asks, and you’re nodding before he even finishes. He laughs a little again, and suddenly, the heat is gone. He walked away. You’re shivering in the cold of his room as you turn around, leaning against the wall because you can’t trust your legs.

   “L-Lance…”

   He smiles innocently at you and takes a seat on his bed, then gestures to the ground before him.

   “Suck me off proper and I just might.”

    _Oh._

   You move to do what he wants, almost stumbling a little, and kneel in front of him. You watch as he undoes his pants and pulls his cock out of the slit of his boxers, then leans back on his hands, waiting. He looks a touch smug as you lean in to take the tip in your mouth, wrapping your fingers around the base. You’re better at this now, compared to the first time you did it. You still try to not push yourself, lest you gag and gross Lance out, but you can fit more in your mouth than before, a good four inches or so in.

   You typically start your beginning pace slowly before speeding up as you get more comfortable, but after a few bobs of your head, you feel Lance curl his fingers in your hair and _push_. You definitely gag, and jerk your head back so only the tip remains resting on your lower lip, and look up at Lance, eyes wide.

   He licks his lips, smirking, and says, “Always knew you’d look good choking on my dick.” He laughs when you let out a strangled noise at his shamelessness, flushing heavily. “I guess you like it when I talk dirty too, don’t you?”

   You’re unused to this kind of Lance. He’s always been gentle and loving, never doing anything without asking and always making sure you always felt good. You love that about him. But you can’t help but be hopelessly turned on by this new Lance. Coming in, pushing you around, taking what he wants, teasing you…and that was all in just a couple minutes.

   You nod again, moving your head down his dick again, sucking and writhing your tongue against him this time. He moans in surprise and tugs on your hair a little before pushing you down and pulling you back up. You soon realize he’s trying to fuck your mouth, and you melt in his lap, letting him control you and use you at his leisure.

   It’s after a couple minutes of this, of him taking your mouth and you trying to resist gagging on it (though only sometimes successful) every now and then, for him to stop and push you off completely. He lets you fall and rest your head against his hip.

   “Jeez, _____, that was hot,” he says with a huff of a laugh. He then pulls you up to sit in his lap and starts gently kissing along your throat. He stops at your collarbone, and looks you in the eye. You quickly avert yours, suddenly too embarrassed to make eye contact.

   “So, how do you want me?”

   “What?”

   He leans in to speak against your lips, “Where do you want me and what do you want me to do with what?”

   As much as you’d like to answer, you can’t think of the words, and even if you could, you doubt you could say it. He’s never prompted you to make these decisions on your own before, probably knew how embarrassed you would be to do so…and is probably forcing you now just to tease you. You lean into him, burying your face into the collar of his jacket.

   “Don’t make me say it…”

   He snickers, “How am I supposed to make you feel good if you don’t tell me what you want?”

   “I-I can’t…”

   “You can and you will,” he whispers cheerfully in your ear. You shiver in his lap.

   As you try to come up with the words, he says, “You’re so wet you’re leaking through your panties _and_ my jeans. You must really get off on this, huh?” He isn’t helping in the slightest. You become so frustrated that you blurt out the only thing you can think of.

   “I want you in me.”

   Lance shudders and stares at you with half-lidded eyes. “Yeah? What part of me?” You forgot about that. He starts walking fingers up your arm. “My tongue, my fingers…orrr…something else?”

   “Y-your…” you swallow thickly, tightening your grip on Lance’s shoulders. “Lance, please…”

   “Hm, well, I guess that’s it then.” Lance moves to get up, but you jump in his lap and press yourself hard against him, grinding your soaking panties against his exposed and still hard cock.

   “I want _this_ in me, _please_ ,” you whine into his ear. He groans and pushes you onto his bed, then stands.

   “I hope you know that was _unfairly_ sexy,” he says in his normal voice as he starts undressing. You giggle, trying to ignore how fast your heart is beating in anticipation. He leans down to his discarded pants to pull something out of the pockets, and you take the opportunity to pull off your panties. They’re nearly dripping and probably totally ruined. When Lance has retrieved his items, you throw the underwear at him and laugh some more when they land on his face with a _slap_. You laugh again, curling in on yourself.

   He pulls your panties off his face and grins, “I hope you know I’m keeping these forever now.” Your laughter ends with a squeak. His grin gets darker and he starts climbing on the bed over you and between your legs. “Gonna use them when I’m feelin’ lonely but don’t wanna wake you up.”

   “Lance…”

   “Maybe I’ll even wear them sometime.”

   You bury your face into his pillow in your embarrassment. Lance laughs and kisses along your neck again, nipping at the forming hickies. He drags his hand down your body, starting from your collarbone, down over your breasts, giving one a small squeeze, then over your quivering abdomen and between your legs, sliding a finger between the folds. The feeling of his fingers in your vagina is not new, but instead of his normal gentility, he pushes two of them in, not pausing to gauge your comfort. The roughness is electrifying, like everything else.

   This whole night has been one crazy ride that you don’t want to get off of.

   As Lance fingers you, adding a third, then a fourth finger, you can’t help but curl around him with both your arms and legs. He chuckles as you squeeze harder when he twists his fingers in you. “You are so _desperate_ for me, aren’t you?”

   You nod shakily.

   “You ready for it?”

   Your nod is even shakier.

   “Great.” Lance pulls his fingers out and manhandles you onto your knees and elbows. He doesn’t do anything for a few moments, and you look over your shoulder to look at him, rolling on a condom. That must be what he’d pulled from his jeans, you think, only a second before Lance starts sliding into your vagina. You feel a full body shudder go through you and you reflexively clench around him. He lets out a sigh of satisfaction once he’s fully inside you, and he starts massaging your butt. But…he doesn’t move. He doesn’t move when you nudge back against him, and he, in fact, holds your hips still afterwards. You look back at Lance with a pout.

   “Are you going to…?”

   He lazily smiles at you and says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you wanted anything else. All you said was you wanted me in you.” His smile widens when you let out a small annoyed noise.

   “Lance, I…”

   “Yeees?”

   “F-…” you take a deep breath, “fuck me…”

   He leans forward against you and kisses your shoulder. “What’d you say?”

   Louder this time, “Fuck me.”

   “What’s the magic word?”

   You hear a heavy knock on the door at the same time as you cry, at the peak of frustration, “Please fuck me, Lance!” When you register the knock on the door, your eyes dart to it, panic settling in your stomach. Who was that? Did they hear you? Oh god, you hope not. Lance finds it funny as he laughs quietly into your shoulder.

   “At least we don’t have to tell them why we’re busy.” You groan and let your face fall forward into Lance’s pillow.

   You jerk back up again with a deep gasp when you feel a _smack_ on your ass. You don’t have the time to look at Lance in surprise before he spanks you again. The pain is sharp, but your whimpers are from pleasure, especially when Lance rubs the aching spot as gently as he is.

   You don’t really have the focus to really think about anything then because he finally starts moving, slowly at first, but speeding up quickly.  When he’s going fast and hard enough to hear loud slaps of skin moistened with sweat between the two of you, he reaches a hand up to grasp and pull at your hair again. The moans you tried to muffle in his pillow are free now, and he laughs in between his own pleasured groans.

   “Can I just say your voice is amazing?” Lance laughs a little, shakily. “I could seriously listen to you forever.”

   “ _Lance…_!”

   “Yeah, just like that,” he coos, “Keep going, babe. Let everyone hear you.”

   Lance’s teasing, both verbal and physical, has been driving you crazy all night. He’s teasing you still, with his thrusts forceful but now just slow enough to pull out the best noises from you, with the dirty things he’s saying as he moves. You haven’t had a solid thought since he pressed you against the wall, each one burned away with every word he spoke and every touch.

   In your position, there’s not much you can do but hold onto the sheets to keep yourself from slipping on your elbows. You can’t move your hips or your head, since Lance has a hand on both, holding you still.

   Finally, when your voice has gone slightly hoarse from abuse and he’s stopped talking to focus on the pleasure, he asks, breathlessly, “Are you close?” You moan out a yes, and he lets go of your hair. You fall forward onto your face, no longer able to hold yourself up on your arms. He moves his hand along your back, and, when he reaches the small of it, snakes it down beneath you. You jerk up when you feel him fingering your clit gently, and let out a weak, pathetic cry as you come.

   Overwhelmed with the electricity coursing through your body from your climax—one more intense than usual—you feel your eyes sting and grow wet with tears. Lance starts pounding you faster as he chases his own orgasm, and the oversensitivity is killing you. You writhe beneath him, clawing at the sheets. Eventually his pace stutters, then stops as he sinks as deep as he can into you, coming with a loud groan.

   After a couple moments, Lance near collapses on top of you. He catches himself though, and slowly pulls out of you, making you both shudder. After tying up and tossing away the condom, he lays down beside you, and pulls you over to rest on his chest. He looks at you and smiles. But his smile drops instantly, and his eyebrows draw up in concern.

   “Are you crying?” he half sits up and starts caressing your cheek where a tear had fallen. “Did I hurt you? _____, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t’ve—”

   “It’s okay, Lance,” you interrupt. He shakes his head, but you continue before he can say anything. “It just felt way too good, I couldn’t help it.” His smile returns when you giggle.

   “Well, that’s a relief,” he says with a huff. He pulls you back against him when he lays back down. Then he snickers and says, “So you’re kind of a masochist, aren’t you?” Your heart rate spikes up, and you look up at him, eyes wide. “Don’t worry,” he stage whispers, “I won’t tell anyone.”

   You pout and bury your face into his chest so you don’t have to look at that (cute) teasing face. He nuzzles into the top of your head and takes a deep breath.

   “I love you.”

   “I love you too,” you reply, then add, “even though you get totally jealous.” You laugh when he grunts at you.

   “Sue me for loving my girlfriend and not wanting to lose her.” With that he turns onto his side and pulls you even closer against him. His words warm your heart and you wrap your arms around his neck, then give him a kiss on the cheek.

   “You’re sweet.”

 

   “ _Laaance_ ,” you whine when you see yourself in his bathroom mirror the next morning. The marks he left on your neck are large and _dark_ , and there are a couple more you don’t remember him making. It’s bad enough you’re limping from how rough he was, but now everyone will know exactly _why_.

   Instead of looking regretful, Lance grins at the sight and brushes a finger over them. He laughs when you slap his hand away.

   “Look on the bright side, babe,” he reaches for one of the jars of product on the counter, “at least you have an excuse to get out of chore duty with Coran.” You punch him in the shoulder.

   Later, at breakfast, the quiet conversation stops when everyone sees the state of your neck. It’s not the first time (and likely won’t be the last) that you and Lance have walked in like this, but it’s still embarrassing every time. Hunk makes an aborted noise, and Pidge gives you both a hard time over it. Shiro gives Lance a reprimanding look, and Lance just holds his hands up in surrender, even though his face shows no regret. Allura and Coran smile to themselves, but say nothing. Keith is, unsurprisingly, silent, but he keeps glancing at you—or your neck, specifically. He looks away every time you catch him, but you don’t call him out.

   You do see Lance giving him an entirely too satisfied grin at one point, though, and Keith turns a brilliant red before staring at his food goo, his fingers turning white with how tightly he’s holding his utensil. Keith had never reacted like this to the two of you before, and you wonder what could have made this time different…

    _Oh no_ , you realize. _Keith was the one that knocked on the door and overheard you last night_. Your stomach sinks and you hide your face in your hands with a small groan. Lance looks between you and Keith, eyebrow raised, before he has the same realization, and he snickers into his hand.

   Just _perfect_.


End file.
